


Extrêmes limites !

by La_Mamarazzi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Mamarazzi/pseuds/La_Mamarazzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibari Kyôya comptait user et abuser de Sasagawa Ryôhei, il n'envisageait pas que le simplet puisse la lui faire à l'envers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extrêmes limites !

**Author's Note:**

> Bafouilles de La-Mama : N’ayant aucunement l’intention de m’attribuer l’entière paternité de l’œuvre, je vais vous compter un bout de sa genèse. Le premier tiers de l’histoire a vu le jour dans le cerveau génialement dérangé de A2 et par sa plume. Voyant croupir ce morceau de bravoure inachevé dans les soubassements poussiéreux de la mémoire de mon ordinateur depuis fort longtemps, j’ai décidé d’endosser mon costume moulant à l’entrejambe de Super Fujo et de ressusciter tout ça. Pour m’approprier le texte, j’ai dû poncer, peindre, reponcer, repeindre et parfois troquer de vieilles planches pour de nouvelles plus solides et moins rongées par les mites. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je m’attribue de manière éhontée tout le mérite du chef d’œuvre que vous allez découvrir. Non, l’orgueil et l’arrogance ne m’étouffent pas, mais avouez que je le vaux bien !

 

**EXTRÊMES LIMITES**

 

 

L'aube s'était levée sur la ville de Namimori, baignant de sa lumière bienveillante les immeubles du collège. Grouillante de vie, la cour de l'établissement s'était soudain tue et une traînée de silence se répandit entre ses murs. Le conseil de discipline revenait de son expédition punitive, et en l'absence de quota, nul n'était à l’abri d'un coup de sang de son chef. Les murmures s'évanouissaient sur son passage et même le bâtiment semblait étouffer l'écho des bruits de pas de la marche des chargés de discipline. Hibari Kyôya acheva sa ronde matinale et prit place derrière son bureau, dissipant la foule de ses sbires d'un revers de main. L'un deux pourtant demeura :

 

\- Mes respects, Hibari-sama !

 

\- Au rapport ! Où est Kusakabe ? remarqua le chef du comité de discipline en réprimant un bâillement.

 

\- Il est malade, Hibari-sama ! Il ne pourra pas venir aujourd’hui, Hibari-sama !

 

Kyôya releva la tête et soupira devant cette nouvelle recrue droite comme un "I". Il appelait ce type de bleus les « stéréotypes Kusakabe » : même dévotion, même coupe de cheveux, quoiqu’à ce stade c’était plus de la soumission due à la crainte qu’autre chose.

 

\- Avec votre permission j’aimerais…

 

\- Non.

 

\- Mais… Hibari-s…

 

\- T’es sourd ?

 

La nouvelle recrue du conseil de discipline sentit un frisson lui parcourir l’échine et il comprit pourquoi son _senpai_ contrôlait tout Namimori : assis dans son fauteuil, il émanait de lui une aura meurtrière quasi palpable.

 

\- Va me chercher Sasagawa Ryohei, maintenant, ordonna Kyôya en bâillant une nouvelle fois.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, un jeune boxeur très énervé d’avoir été dérangé pendant son entraînement entra en trombe dans le bureau de Hibari :

 

\- HIBARI ! rugit Ryohei en traversant la pièce pour aller se planter devant le Gardien du Nuage. QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX À L'EXTRÊME ?

 

\- Baisse d’un ton, répondit l’interpellé à voix basse, avec son éternelle désinvolture.

 

Ryohei le regarda se lever et rougit puis baissa la tête rapidement avant de se reprendre et de se remettre à crier n’importe quoi pour meubler le silence.

 

Sans en savoir la cause, il trouvait Hibari Kyôya mignon. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il avait essayé de ne plus y penser, redoublant d’efforts dans ses entraînements, sans résultat. Ce qui l’énervait le plus dans cette « attirance anormale » (les-garçons-vont-avec-les-filles, fait établi dans son esprit, on passe à autre chose et on ne cherche pas plus loin, comme beaucoup d’autres règles bien rangées dans la tête de Ryohei) c’était qu’apparemment, c’était juste physique.

 

D'abord, le coup du corps chaud, cœur qui bat, mains moites et envie furieuse mais réfrénée de toucher, enlacer et embrasser son alouette arrivait uniquement en sa présence.

 

Ensuite, le coté « Je-mords-à-mort-même-les-fourmis-parce-qu’elles-se-baladent-en-groupe » avait tendance à exaspérer le boxeur. Soudain, il s’arrêta de crier sur le préfet au bord de la morsure mortelle et sembla enfin comprendre pourquoi il se trouvait dans son bureau.

 

\- Tu m’as fait venir pour le punching-ball que j’ai troué hier ?

 

\- Non, répondit Hibari en rangeant ses tonfas. Je t’ai fait venir pour les cent cinquante-sept punching-balls que tu as troués depuis le début de l’année, expliqua-t-il en s’asseyant sur le devant de son bureau, captivé par le nombre impressionnant de factures qu’il tenait entre les mains. Quarante-quatre extenseurs, continua-t-il, trois cordes de ring, un… ring ? réagit Hibari en s’arrêtant sur une petite feuille rose, se demandant comment il avait fait et se représentant déjà vaguement la réponse.

 

\- Moi non plus j’ai rien compris à l’extrême ! En fait j’étais…

 

\- Vingt-sept altères, interrompit Kyôya, six tapis, trois portes, un… bout de plafond.

 

\- Ah, oui, fit Ryohei en détournant le regard.

 

Ce jour là, il s’était une fois de plus disputé avec tête de poulpe et… disons qu’ils avaient fait match nul.

 

\- Bref, acheva Hibari avec une nonchalance calculée. Ça te fera dix millions de yens.

 

\- C… COMBIEN ? s'étrangla Ryohei après quelques secondes.

 

La moitié de sont retard était due à la somme astronomique, l'autre à sa dévoration visuelle du brun caractériel.

 

\- Dix millions de yens, répéta Hibari. En réalité, ajouta il en se levant, ça faisait dix millions deux cents mille trois cents yens, mais je te fais grâce du reste.

 

Tout à coup, il se passa une chose à laquelle Ryohei n’était absolument pas préparé à vivre et surtout pas après l’annonce d’une telle somme pour quelques fichus sacs même pas solides ! Hibari contourna le bureau et s'avança jusqu'à lui avant de se dresser sur la pointe des pieds et de poser ses mains sur les pectoraux saillants du jeune boxeur dont le cœur battait la chamade. Sasagawa resta immobile, ne sachant que faire. Il sentait les mains de Hibari sur son torse, son souffle chaud au creux de son oreille, leurs deux joues étaient même en train de s’effleurer !

 

\- Tu ne me refuseras rien, susurra le brun. N’est ce pas, Ryohei ? demanda-t-il d’une voix suave tandis qu’il redessinait du bout des doigts les abdominaux de son vis-à-vis.

 

La respiration de ce dernier s’accéléra légèrement. Il serra le poing et tressaillit lorsque Hibari entreprit de chatouiller son cou du bout de la langue et en profita pour déposer quelques baisers çà et là.

 

\- Tu… commença Ryohei d’une voix rauque ne sachant que dire.

 

Il ne possédait pas l'argent qu'exigeait le chef du comité de discipline et tentait en vain de se concentrer sur la solution à apporter à son problème. Il n’imagina pas un seul instant que Hibari s’amusait à le troubler pour l’empêcher de trouver la solution alternative à ses ordres. Après avoir dégluti, il tenta de se reprendre et prononça avec encore moins d’assurance :

 

\- Et si jamais je n'avais extrêmement pas les moyens de rembourser ? demanda-t-il, craignant  d'être mordu à mort – fait surement loin d’être agréable si l’on en croyait les nombreuses victimes du brun – tout en évaluant ses chances de survie en se battant contre lui à un contre un avec une érection.

 

\- Il va nous falloir trouver un accord... chuchota pas tout-à-fait innocemment Hibari en faisant remonter son genou à hauteur de la braguette de Ryohei avant de redescendre, puis de monter à nouveau.

 

\- Euh… Que… Qu... Quel genre de… ?

 

Puis sans savoir comment, son cerveau s’éteignit brutalement et ce fut le _blackout_ total comme si l’interrupteur de sa boîte crânienne eut été ses lèvres. Kyôya n’eut même pas à forcer le passage que la langue du boxeur caressait déjà la sienne. Le Gardien du Nuage sourit intérieurement puis essaya de s’écarter avant de se rendre compte que son homologue du Soleil le bloquait contre son propre bureau. Hibari sentit immédiatement venir le danger que représentaient les mains baladeuses de Ryohei qui étaient en train de lui faire perdre le contrôle. Afin de mener à bien chaque étape de son plan il s’obligea à ramener le boxeur à lui à coups de tonfas dont l’efficacité était redoutable.

 

\- Mais… râla Sasagawa en se massant l’arrière de la tête.

 

Hibari, plus rouge que jamais, reprit son souffle et son calme avant d’attraper Sasagawa par la cravate :

 

\- Kusakabe est malade aujourd’hui. Remplace-le dans ses tâches, obéis à mes ordres pour la journée et j'effacerai ta dette. Et puis…

 

Kyôya attira à lui son tout nouveau  futur ex bras droit intérimaire avant de l’embrasser à nouveau, et dut le calmer une fois encore ; apparemment, une seule idée occupait l’esprit du boxeur à présent.

 

\- Finis tes phrases à l’extrême, kora !

 

Le Gardien du Nuage se demanda s’il devait aller fermer la porte à clef afin de donner à Sasagawa un échantillon plus explicite de son bonus quand il se souvint de l’absence totale de contrôle du Gardien du Soleil quelques instants auparavant. Il soupira et reprit, se devant d’assumer sa future phrase :

 

\- Obéis à mes ordres pour la journée et tu pourras me baiser à mort.

 

Ryohei piqua un fard. Avait-il bien entendu ?

 

\- Tu… si je t’obéis toute la journée… toi et moi… nous deux… enfin, nous… à l’extrême ?

 

\- À l’extrême, à mort, fit Hibari avec un sourire félin.

 

Un second _blackout_ paralysa le cerveau en éruption de Sasagawa qui fut incapable de formuler la moindre réponse cohérente.

 

\- Alors ? insista le chef du comité de discipline, qui n'envisageait même pas d'essuyer un refus.

 

La dernière fois que Ryohei avait été aussi excité c’était lors de son combat contre Lussuria, et cette fois là, ce n’était pas du tout le même genre d’excitation. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en fixant Hibari. Il le savait calculateur, mais peu importait : il fallait qu’il le goûte encore. Il en voulait plus, jusqu’à satiété. Le boxeur esquissa un petit sourire qui disparut rapidement pour laisser place à un sourire plus large encore :

 

\- Si c’est comme ça, tu peux même m'appeler Kusakabe ! rugit-il le poing en l'air.

 

\- Alors au boulot, répondit Kyôya d’une voix redevenue glaciale.

 

Tout au long de cette journée particulièrement longue, Hibari entreprit de faire faire à Ryohei, en plus des tâches quotidiennes de Kusakabe, des actions plus débiles et inutiles les unes que les autres. Il avait enfin trouvé un passe temps plus distrayant et amusant que de mordre à mort les herbivores dégénérés de son collège qui s’avéraient être de pitoyables adversaires. Le Gardien du Nuage s’était même surpris à sourire deux fois devant son petit esclave occupé à ranger les livres de la bibliothèque selon la classification inverse de l’ordre alphabétique puis à tout remettre en place. Il lui avait fait balayer les deux cours, intérieure et principale, nettoyer tous les couloirs, récupérer des rapports çà et là, il avait même astiqué son bureau de fond en comble, et tout ça avec une minutie extrême.

 

Hibari, du haut de son toit, était scié. Il l’aurait presque situé en haut de la chaîne des herbivores. Mais où diable trouvait-il autant d’énergie ? C’était impressionnant et très prometteur. Si la phase deux de son plan foirait, la phase trois risquait d’être encore meilleure que ce qu'il avait prévu. C’était-à-dire : phase une : séduire Sasagawa Ryohei, phase deux : épuiser Sasagawa Ryohei, phase trois : profiter allègrement du corps de Sasagawa Ryohei. Le tout en lui faisant croire qu’il ne lui imposait rien et qu’il lui évitait même de débourser la somme pharamineuse qu’il exigeait et qui avait été totalement couverte par l’assurance du club de sport – les assureurs n’ayant rien pu refuser à la paire de tonfas du chef de comité de discipline.

 

 

**XxX**

 

 

\- J’AI TOUT FINI À L’EXTRÊME ! hurla victorieusement Ryohei.

 

Hibari, confortablement installé à son bureau, releva la tête. Le soleil se couchait et Sasagawa se tenait au cadre de la porte, les jambes flageolantes, épuisé, cherchant désespérément à reprendre son souffle : il avait travaillé comme un forcené quasiment de l’aube au crépuscule. Le Gardien du Nuage pivota sur sa chaise et se leva. Un sourire amusé détendait les traits de son visage marmoréen. Il fit lentement le tour de son bureau pour venir à lui, étira deux longs bras qui agrippèrent le tee-shirt baigné de sueur du boxeur et colla brutalement ses lèvres aux siennes. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Ryohei d’apprécier le contact de leurs deux peaux et rompit l’échange, non sans mordre avec une force mesurée la lèvre inférieure de son esclave.

 

Ce dernier se sentait déjà brûler d’un feu puissant et indomptable pour son dangereux camarade et n’avait qu’une envie : prolonger le contact de leurs corps. À dire vrai, il avait plutôt exécuté les ordres du chef du comité de discipline pour éviter de payer cette dette pharaonique, il avait évité de toute ses forces de penser à la récompense, sachant que la moindre projection éveillerait des désirs pas très catholiques qu’il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir réprimer. Sans crier gare, Ryohei saisit fermement les deux bras de Hibari et joignit une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres avec une force brute qui le caractérisait parfaitement. Sa langue pénétra la bouche tentatrice de Hibari avec une brusquerie presque sauvage et ne cessa de prendre d’assaut sa pareille jusqu’à ce qu’il ne se sente ployer sous ses coups. Cependant le Gardien du Nuage tenait bon et se révélait être un adversaire tenace. La prise de Ryohei sur ses bras se relâcha tandis que celle de Hibari sur son tee-shirt se renforçait, lui pinçant –agréablement ou pas, il ne sut le dire – les pectoraux.

 

Leurs lèvres se mouvaient de la même façon, cherchant davantage à soumettre qu’à caresser l’autre et pourtant, ils ne pouvaient nier la chaleur électrique qui couvait sous leurs peaux et coulait dans leurs veines. Hibari s’autorisa quelques secondes d’égarement lors desquelles Ryohei le renversa sur la table basse de la salle de réception. Il haïssait être dominé mais était trop pris par la bataille qu’était devenu leur baiser pour se défaire du corps musculeux qui effleurait et faisait pression contre le sien. Sasagawa avait perdu toute maîtrise de lui-même, les morsures de Hibari le rendaient fou, ses doigts qui pinçaient, frôlaient et griffaient, tantôt ses omoplates, tantôt son torse, excitaient sa chair. Le souffle de Hibari contre ses joues, les ondulations de sa cage thoracique sous lui, le goût suave et singulier dont il imprégnait sa bouche troublaient ses sens et sa raison. Quelque chose qui sommeillait en lui venait d’être libéré et cette chose, toute puissante qu’elle fut lui fit peur.

 

Le boxeur se replia et quitta le champ de bataille. L’érection visible qui déformait son pantalon d’uniforme aurait pu le faire rougir d’embarras, mais la vision du terrifiant Gardien du Nuage alangui et lascivement allongé sur la table par ses soins fit tout le travail. La situation était extrêmement dangereuse entre le président du comité de discipline qui l’observait avec un mélange visible de frustration, de colère et d’incompréhension, et les pulsions sauvages qui s’agitaient sous sa peau et tendaient ses muscles. Il força un sourire sur son visage, ébouriffa d’une main les cheveux d’un noir de charbon avant de briser les derniers restes de tension :

 

\- C’est extrêmement inconvenant pour un gentleman de coucher le premier soir, fit-il simplement avant d’embrasser Hibari sur le front et de quitter la salle de réception.    

 

Ce soir là, absolument personne ne fut épargné par la paire de tonfas du préfet de Namimori.

 

 

**XxX**

\- HIBARI ! brailla Ryohei le lendemain matin, dès l’ouverture des grilles du collège.

 

Il n’avait pas fermé l’œil de la nuit, éprouvant un vague sentiment de culpabilité pour avoir laissé Hibari en plan et de véritables remords pour s’être masturbé en pensant à lui. Il y avait été contraint afin de calmer mini-Ryohei qui semblait tout aussi endurant que son alter ego. Le boxeur voulait lui présenter ses excuses en bonne et due forme et avait donc suivi le chef du comité de discipline dans l’espoir que celui-ci lui accorde un peu d’attention…

 

\- Yo ! Hibari !

 

L’interpellé continua sa progression dans les couloirs sans se retourner, malgré l’envie puissante de lui retourner un coup de tonfa dans la mâchoire. Jamais personne, excepté ce dégénéré congénital d’illusionniste, n’avait osé le traiter de la sorte, et il ne comprenait pas lui-même ce qui le retenait de mordre à mort cet idiot fini de boxeur.

 

\- HIBARI ! Hey, tu m’entends ? continuait de hurler ce dernier à trois ou quatre mètres derrière lui.

 

Le Gardien du Nuage pressa le pas et laissa glisser sa paire de tonfas de sous sa chemise, empoignant fermement le manche. Il était prêt à s’en servir d’un instant à l’autre. Comme attendu, Ryohei se mit à lui courir après, non sans avoir vociféré au préalable un « arrête de m’ignorer à l’extrême ! » particulièrement bruyant. Hibari entama un compte à rebours mental et frappa.  Son tonfa s’enfonça dans le mur du couloir, à quelques millimètres du visage de Sasagawa qui s’était arrêté juste à temps. Le regard sibérien qu’il lui lança congela sur place le boxeur qui en eut simultanément des palpitations et des sueurs froides.

 

\- Un mot de plus, et je te mords à mort, trancha sèchement Kyôya en extrayant son arme du contre-plaqué.

 

La menace qui vingt-quatre heures auparavant sonnait comme particulièrement douloureuse et redoutable avait pris une toute autre signification pour Ryohei qui se sentit rougir. Avec le plus grand sérieux, celui-ci inspira en fermant les yeux et s’assit à genoux face à Hibari. Ce dernier le fixait sans comprendre et ne put s’empêcher d’écarquiller les yeux de surprise lorsqu’il vit le boxeur s’incliner à ses pieds.

 

\- Je te présente mes plus plates excuses pour hier soir ! prononça solennellement et à toute vitesse le Gardien du Soleil.

 

D’ordinaire impassible, Hibari ne put s’empêcher d’être déstabilisé par la démarche de son camarade. Il posa un regard noir et proprement effrayant sur les quelques élèves qui avaient le malheur de se trouver dans le couloir, dont le pauvre Sawada Tsunayoshi qui s’en retourna en glapissant, et laissa ses lèvres s’étirer en un sourire sadique. Il contourna méthodiquement le corps de Ryohei en position de soumission totale et ce dernier crut que ses excuses avaient été refusées. Cependant, une forte pression sur l’arrière de son col d’uniforme l’obligea à relever la tête. Il remarqua que Hibari s’était accroupi près de lui pour être à sa hauteur. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les pupilles glacées du préfet, suivi du sourire gourmand qu’il arborait, et un début d’excitation commença à lui tirailler les entrailles. Ce n’était pas normal, lui hurlait son cerveau. Il se serait prosterné un million de fois pour ce sourire et bien plus encore pour goûter de nouveau à ces lèvres.

 

\- Il va falloir faire mieux que ça, Sasagawa… lui susurra sensuellement la bouche convoitée au creux de l’oreille.

 

Le souffle de Hibari contre sa peau particulièrement sensible à cet endroit le fit s’embraser instantanément. Ce ne fut qu’une fraction de seconde, mais la tension devint rapidement insoutenable. Malgré ce que lui disait le Gardien du Nuage, le fait de ne pas s’être fait tabassé et qu’il daigne lui adresser la parole signifiait qu’il lui avait pardonné et en avoir conscience ne l’aidait pas à garder le contrôle. Il serra les poings sur ses genoux avant de répliquer :

 

\- Je suis navré de t’avoir allumé et laissé en plan, mais c’était extrêmement gênant ! Et puis tu avais fait pareil alors on est quitte.

 

Le chef du comité de discipline fronça les sourcils.

 

\- Je suis venu m’excuser pour autre chose, poursuivit le boxeur en rougissant sans pour autant quitter des yeux son interlocuteur… Je me suis masturbé en pensant à toi hier soir, c’était indigne d’un homme, je suis désolé à l’extrême ! annonça-t-il impassible.

 

Hibari n’en sourit que plus largement :

 

\- Si tu cherches à m’allumer, c’est inutile, tu as laissé filer ta chance.

 

Sur ces mots, il ébouriffa lentement la chevelure argenté de Ryohei, se redressa et partit, un sourire on ne peut plus éloquent vissé sur le visage. Ryohei demeura longtemps assis sur les genoux, le regard perdu dans le vide et les joues incroyablement rouges. Il remarqua à peine la déambulation des élèves dans le couloir et ne reprit ses esprits que lorsque la cloche sonna la première heure de cours. Il n’en était pas vraiment sûr, n’étant pas particulièrement doué pour les introspections, mais son corps ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Il désirait ardemment le Gardien du Nuage, au point d’en avoir mal quelque part dans sa cage thoracique, et il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas lutter contre cette pulsion. Ryohei se redressa et prit le chemin de sa salle de classe déterminé comme jamais il ne l’avait été.

 

 

**XxX**

D’ordinaire peu concentré pendant ses heures de cours, Ryohei explosait tous ses records de dissipation. Impatient par nature, il passait souvent plusieurs heures à contracter frénétiquement chacun de ses muscles, tendu en permanence et n’aspirant qu’à ses entraînements de boxe. Affûter son poing, modeler son corps, repousser sans cesse les limites de sa résistance, tel était son _nindô_. Rien n’interférait jamais avec son besoin compulsif d’enfoncer son poing dans la chair d’un ennemi fictif. Jamais rien auparavant ne s’était substitué aux courbes cylindriques du sac de frappe et pourtant, l’image d’un certain préfet ne cessait de l’obnubiler. Son énergie débordante avait laissé place aux symptômes inquiétants d’un début d’apathie. La main coincée sous le menton, il contemplait en soupirant un coin de la salle qui ne présentait rien de plus captivant qu’une toile d’araignée désaffectée et ondulant au gré des micro-courants d’airs qui traversaient la salle. De temps à autre, il hasardait un regard sur sa montre et soupirait après ce temps qui ne passait jamais et se dressait comme une barrière infrangible entre lui et le chef du comité de discipline. Lorsque sonnait enfin l’heure de quitter la salle de classe, il s’animait à nouveau de cette flamme inextinguible si caractéristique.

 

Au bout d’une semaine de ce comportement douteux, la quasi totalité des collégiens semblait avoir plus ou moins compris de quoi il en retournait, mais tous préféraient garder leur suspicion secrète, de peur d’un éventuel châtiment de Hibari. En effet, il était difficile de manquer la course folle du boxeur dans les couloirs qui ne s’achevait que devant la porte de la salle de réception et quelques fois sur le toit ou à l’infirmerie. De plus, la multiplication des apparitions du couple Hibari-Ryohei ne trompait personne, du moins aucune _fujoshi_. Ce que la multitude ignorait, en revanche, était que depuis ce fameux soir, absolument rien de sexuel, ni même d’interprétable ne s’était déroulé entre eux, au grand dam de Ryohei qui sentait ses maigres réserves de patience s’amenuiser de jour en jour et craignait de se trouver fort dépourvu lorsque la bise serait venue. Il était quasi certain qu’aux vues des temps qui couraient, il n’en était pas loin. Ses parents avaient pris soin de faire de lui un gentleman et en cette qualité, il se devait de ne pas brusquer Hibari et faire preuve d’un stoïcisme exemplaire. Et quand bien même l’idée de violenter l’alouette l’effleurerait, il n’était même pas sûr de pouvoir le vaincre au corps-à-corps.

 

Ce jour là, il avait pris son courage à deux mains, comme un homme, et s’était décidé à reprendre les rênes. D’un pas résolu, il se dirigea vers le toit pour rejoindre Hibari, avec leurs deux déjeuners en main. Il ouvrit la porte d’un mouvement brusque et sans même s’assurer que nul autre élève ne se trouvait sur le toit, il se mit à brayer :

 

\- HIBARI ! Ça va plus être possible À L’ EXTRÊME ! Sors avec moi, s’il-te-plaît !

 

Il s’inclina profondément et attendit quelques secondes la réponse de celui qui, pour le moment, était son unique maître. Il n’eut pas à l’attendre longtemps, car elle fusa et fort heureusement pour son ego, le seul témoin de la scène fut Hibird.

 

\- Non, trancha le Gardien du Nuage en interrompant sa contemplation du ciel, je n’ai aucune envie de m’attacher volontairement un boulet à la cheville.

 

Le chef du comité de discipline prit le sac qui lui était destiné avant d’ajouter :

 

\- À l’avenir, n’essaie plus de m’approcher ou je te mords à mort.

 

Et il quitta le toit pour la salle de réception, laissant derrière lui un boxeur dépité.

 

 

**XxX**

Il avait écrasé de la racaille, battu des ours, vaincu un punk gay exubérant et nécrophile et venait de se faire mettre minable par un mot. Trois lettres qui assemblée les unes aux autres pouvait se doter d’une puissance insoupçonnée, un peu comme un _megazord_. Hibari avait réussi à ébrécher sa confiance en lui pourtant solide, une chose que rien au monde n’était parvenu à ébranler. Incapable d’avaler son déjeuner, Ryohei était tellement effondré qu’il s’était même trompé de salle de classe à la pause. Sawada Tsunayoshi avait été surpris de retrouver, assis à son bureau, le boxeur décomposé et encore plus déphasé qu’à l’accoutumée.

 

\- Onii-san ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

 

Le porteur de l’anneau du Ciel agita doucement l’épaule du boxeur demeuré silencieux et Tsuna le secoua plus fort. Un hurlement de fillette lui échappa lorsque le corps inanimé de Ryohei s’écrasa sur son bureau. Yamamoto et Gokudera se penchèrent gravement sur le cadavre du Gardien du Soleil.

 

\- Ça va aller, _senpai_  ? demanda le joueur de baseball avec une expression inquiète.

Mais il ne put rien tirer du boxeur. Ce fut seulement lorsque Kyoko entra la salle de classe que Sasagawa réussit à se ressaisir.

 

\- Onii-san, tu vas bien ? s’enquit Tsuna à la fois étonné et apeuré par l’attitude étrange de son Gardien.

 

\- Hahahaha ! Oui, très bien, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? répondit Ryohei en surjouant la bonne humeur.

 

Yamamoto l’accompagna avec un rire crispé qui sonnait aussi faux que celui de son _senpai_ et Gokudera n’eut même pas le cœur de lui balancer une de ses vannes. Tsuna ne put s’empêcher d’éprouver beaucoup de douleur pour Ryohei qu’il n’avait jamais vu manquer d’énergie à ce point. Lorsque ce fut au tour de Kyoko de le questionner sur son état préoccupant, Ryohei se leva brusquement et se déroba, prétextant un entraînement de sumo des plus urgents pour les quitter. Personne ne fut dupe, mais par égard pour Kyoko aucune remarque ne fut prononcée.

 

 

**XxX**

 

 

La colère avait succédé à l’hébétude sans état transitoire. Sasagawa ne se sentait plus capable de retourner en classe. Rester immobile des heures durant à suivre des cours qu’il ne comprenait pas alors que tout son corps bouillait lui était proprement insupportable, et plutôt que de faire exploser publiquement sa nervosité, il la reporta sur le sac de frappe. Ses coups, malgré toute la rage qui les habitait, étaient d’une puissance risible. Il savait que seul le calme et la maîtrise de son corps pouvaient lui permettre de porter des frappes puissantes mais il était incapable de se contenir.

 

L’image du Gardien du Nuage, omniprésente, entêtante, obsédante refusait obstinément de quitter son esprit. Il semblait gravé sur sa rétine et il ne pouvait s’en défaire même lorsqu’il fermait les yeux. Crochets, uppercuts, esquives et droites, il avait beau cogner jusqu’à l’épuisement, rien n’y faisait. Une tempête comme il n’en avait jamais connue ne cessait de le remuer, ébranlant ses certitudes, s’acharnant contre sa raison et annihilant toutes les instances mentales de contrôle qu’il s’était imposées. Il désirait Hibari, son corps se souvenait encore de leur dernier contact et ses muscles tremblaient du manque occasionné. Il ne pouvait rester sur une défaite, un refus. Il devait trouver un moyen de lever l’interdiction d’approcher que lui avait imposée Hibari, non pas qu’il avait des scrupules à lui désobéir, mais il était plus facile à appréhender lorsqu’il était bien luné. Ryohei enfonça encore une fois les poings dans le sac de frappe, quand la révélation lui apparut. C’était l’évidence même !

 

D’un coup de poings surpuissant, il déchira le cuir ultra résistant du sac de frappe et fit de même avec tous les modèles de rechange dont disposait le club. L’après-midi durant, il s’attela avec un extrême acharnement à saboter tout le matériel alloué au club de boxe. Il poussa le vice jusqu’à faire contribuer Gokudera  au carnage en le provoquant ouvertement avant de l’attirer jusqu’au local d’entraînement. Quand il jugea qu’il était arrivé À L’ EXTRÊME LIMITE des dégâts qu’il pouvait occasionner, il rentra chez lui, apaisé. Lorsqu’il sortit de chez lui le lendemain pour faire son jogging matinal, il ne fut pas surpris de tomber sur Kusakabe qui l’attendait devant son portail.

 

\- Sasagawa Ryohei, Hibari-san veut te voir dans son bureau immédiatement, annonça le numéro deux du conseil de discipline.

 

\- Il n’est que cinq heures du matin, l’école n’est pas encore ouverte, remarqua le boxeur qui ne pouvait réprimer un immense sourire.

 

\- Elle le sera. Ne le fait pas attendre, tu sais à quel point il peut devenir incontrôlable quand il s’énerve.

 

Kusakabe et sa banane s’en allèrent. C’était la première fois que le bras-droit de Hibari voyait une future victime répondre avec le sourire à une convocation du grand patron.

 

 

**XxX**

\- Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici, lança Hibari d’une voix égale d’où suintait pourtant une remarquable agressivité.

 

Ses deux tonfas étaient posés sur la table, prêts à l’emploi et les cernes imposantes sous les yeux du Gardien du Nuage laissaient entendre que le manque de sommeil n’était pas étranger à son humeur massacrante.

 

\- Pas du tout, à l’extrême ! J’allais faire mon footing quand...

 

\- Silence ! s’emporta Kyôya en se levant de sa chaise, ses armes à la main. Six sacs de frappe, trois cordes de ring, deux bancs, un urinoir, une fenêtre, le mur des vestiaires, toute la plomberie des douches, énuméra Hibari sans aide-mémoire, tout en se traînant de manière fort inquiétante vers Ryohei qui reculait avec prudence.

 

\- Je reconnais que j’y suis allé un peu fort mais c’est pas ma faute si le matos n’est pas solide ! se défendit le boxeur, qui, à trop reculer, tomba à la renverse sur le canapé de la salle de réception.

 

Hibari grimpa à califourchon sur lui et cala un tonfa  sous sa gorge menaçant de la lui broyer.

 

\- Ne te fous pas de moi ! Ta stupidité m’a foutu en rogne, je vais te mordre à mort !

 

À ces mots, Kyôya fondit sur la bouche de son vis-à-vis et lui mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu’au sang avant de lui asséner un coup de tonfa dans l’estomac. Ryohei encaissa le choc sans broncher, cependant, le contact de sa bouche et de celle du violent chef du comité de discipline avait provoqué un nouveau _blackout_. Le boxeur encaissa un second coup au visage avant d’immobiliser son bestial adversaire en lui retenant les poignets. Hibari se débattit d’abord, laissant tomber l’un de ses tonfas en voulant se dégager, puis demeura immobile, la tête baissée.

 

Tenant toujours fermement les poignets du Gardien du Nuage, Sasagawa se redressa pour lui faire face. Il tenta de faire abstraction du frottement incommodant de leurs deux virilités et échoua.

 

\- Qu’est-ce que... s’offusqua Hibari alors qu’il sentait gonfler le membre de Ryohei contre sa cuisse.

 

Cependant, ce dernier ne lui laissa pas achever son interrogation.

 

\- Sors avec moi, Hibari ! À chaque fois que je suis près de toi il m’arrive ce genre de choses et c’est EXTRÊMEMENT gênant !

 

\- Non.

 

La réponse était sans appel, prononcée du tac-au-tac comme la première fois. Cependant, plutôt que de se laisser abattre, le Gardien du Soleil renversa son captif sur le canapé et fondit sur ses lèvres. Sa langue était aussi imprécise que sa respiration était erratique mais l’excitation et la brutalité du boxeur étaient contagieuses. Hibari sentait sa peau se réchauffer malgré lui, les lèvres que ne cessait d’assaillir Ryohei se consumaient à chaque coup de langue effréné, ses poignets toujours immobilisés par le boxeur chauffaient sous son étreinte forcée, ses cuisses brûlaient de la friction que provoquaient les mouvements frénétique de bassin de son homologue. Le chef du comité de discipline était dur et son corps le suppliait de lui en accorder plus.

 

Une rage sans nom naquit dans le creux de sa poitrine. Rage contre sa peau fourbe et traîtresse qui se hérissait sans son consentement. Rage contre son souffle qui refusait de retrouver sa régularité. Rage contre son sang dont il ne maîtrisait plus la température. Rage contre le corps trop désirable qui déréglait tout son système. Rage contre lui-même pour le plaisir manifeste qu’il prenait à cet échange, n’en démente son reflet distordu que lui renvoyait la table basse lustrée. Que lui avait-il pris de jouer avec l’astre brûlant qui embrasait sa chair, attisait son désir et calcinait sa volonté ?

 

Soudain le baiser cessa et Sasagawa nicha timidement son visage dans son cou pour y poser maladroitement les lèvres. Il les sentait monter lentement, effleurer sa mâchoire, sinuer subtilement jusqu’à son lobe que fit rougir le muscle humide et tiède. Hibari rabattit ses paupières sur ses iris de glace, refusant de la voir fondre dans ce reflet qui le narguait.

 

\- Hibari, susurra Ryohei à son oreille dans un souffle qui en disait long sur son état d’excitation, sors avec moi...

 

Les yeux toujours clos, le visage inexpressif, Kyôya rassembla tout son _self-control_ pour répondre à la question sans trahir son envie indéniable de céder à tout ce que le boxeur pourrait lui demander :

 

\- Non, répondit-il, glacial.

 

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsqu’il sentit une main déboucler sa ceinture, défaire le bouton de son pantalon et faire descendre sa braguette. Ryohei ne maintenait plus à présent ses poignets que d’une seule main, il avait une chance en or pour se libérer et pourtant ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir. Le Gardien du Soleil sortit la verge enflée du sous-vêtement et lui prodigua de longs va-et-vient, lents d’abord, puis de plus en plus rapides. Il sentait les poignets de Hibari trembler entre ses doigts, tandis que la force qu’il lui opposait se délitait. Pourtant, ces signes de reddition étaient réfutés par les yeux de nouveaux clos du Gardien du Nuage dont l’expression faciale ne semblait exprimer qu’un rejet total et inconditionnel. Blessé, Ryohei cessa ce qu’il avait commencé. Être tout-feu-tout-flamme : oui, violeur : non. La cessation soudaine de son plaisir obligea Kyôya à rouvrir les yeux, pour découvrir le sourire doux et amère que lui servait le boxeur :

 

\- Je ne te ferai rien si tu n’en as pas envie, fit-il en lui caressant cette fois encore le sommet du crâne dans un geste tendre qui contrastait avec son caractère bourru.

 

Hibari ne sut pas pourquoi, mais ce geste, plutôt que l’agacer comme les fois précédentes, lui tordit les entrailles. Sasagawa quitta le fauteuil pour se diriger vers la sortie.

 

\- Pourquoi tu... tenta de comprendre le chef du comité de discipline qui avait de plus en plus de mal à cerner la psychologie de Ryohei.

 

Était-ce parce qu’il n’en avait pas ? Ou qu’elle était trop simple pour le manipulateur né qu’il était ? Il n’aurait su le dire. Sasagawa se retourna néanmoins, tentant de répondre à l’interrogation incomplète.

 

\- Même si j’ai extrêmement envie de coucher avec toi, au point d’avoir atteint ma limite, je ne vais quand même pas te... tu sais... sans ton consentement. C’est indigne d’un homme ! s’indigna-t-il, alors que son érection visible entachait sa crédibilité.

 

\- Imbécile, marmonna Hibari en grinçant des dents.

 

\- Puisque tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi...

 

Le boxeur n’acheva jamais sa phrase et fut projeté contre la table qui avait tant agacé le chef du comité de discipline. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Kyôya le chevauchait et avait déjà fait sauter tous les boutons de sa chemise.

 

\- Hibari ! s’indigna Ryohei qui s’était contenu jusqu’à présent et voyait sa volonté s’évaporer plus vite que ses vêtements.

 

\- La ferme, imbécile d’herbivore ! Tu penses m’allumer et me laisser comme un con encore longtemps ? Je vais te baiser à mort, t’entends ? menaça le Gardien taciturne et lunatique en faisant tomber ses propres vêtements sous l’œil ahuri et excité de son partenaire.

 

 _Tch !_ Ça l’agaçait de voir l’autre crever de désir pour lui pour constater qu’il restait assis à battre de la queue comme un clébard à chaque fois qu’il le houspillait un peu !

\- Hibari... se mit cette fois à geindre le boxeur alors que le Gardien du Nuage soulevait du bout de la langue, embrassait et mordillait alternativement l’un de ses tétons.

 

Pour le punir de son intervention, Kyôya se prit à pincer son mamelon libre, arrachant un soubresaut au boxeur. À cette occasion, leurs virilités gorgées de désir entrèrent en contact, faisant monter d’un cran l’excitation. D’impatience, le chef du comité de discipline acheva de déshabiller son vis-à-vis qui ne portait plus qu’un caleçon, avant de faire glisser son propre boxer le long de ses cuisses. L’expression à la fois avide et timorée de Ryohei l’excita davantage, tandis que lui appréciait le corps sculpté qui s’offrait à lui dans le plus simple appareil. C’était criminel d’habiller des muscles pareils, heureusement qu’il avait l’œil exercé...

 

Hibari empoigna avec douceur le membre du boxeur et le caressa délicatement le temps qu’il se positionne pour le recevoir en lui. Il sentait le regard chaud et gourmand que Ryohei dardait sur sa peau, ses lèvres, son visage, guettant le plaisir qui s’y peindrait bientôt. Le Gardien du Soleil retint son souffle alors sa verge s’enfonçait avec lenteur dans les chairs de son partenaire. Il ne savait ce qui l’excitait le plus : cette chaleur bienfaitrice sur son membre tendu, ou l’expression érotique de Hibari déchiré entre douleur et plaisir ? Il le voyait froncer les sourcils tout en mordant avec envie dans sa lèvre inférieure, de légères rougeurs lui colorant les joues.

 

Il n’eut pas le temps de trancher que déjà son homologue du Nuage l’avait entièrement accueilli en lui et entamait une longue et délicieuse première ascension avant de se laisser pénétrer de nouveau. Hibari poursuivit ses coups de bassin, augmentant progressivement la vitesse et l’intensité de ses mouvements. Il étourdissait Ryohei de plaisir, le rendant infiniment docile et dépendant du bien-être qu’il lui prodiguait, tout en se satisfaisant lui-même. Comme il l’avait imaginé, le corps de Sasagawa était la perfection même, rien d’étonnant lorsqu’on connaissait la teneur de ses entraînements quotidiens. Il était même bien plus endurant que ce qu’il avait anticipé...

 

Le boxeur glissa subrepticement une main entre les cuisses de son partenaire, entreprenant de masser son membre alors que celui-ci ne cessait de s’empaler sur sa verge. Des larmes de plaisir dégringolèrent du coin des paupières du brun qui les essuya rageusement tandis que Sasagawa empoignait ses hanches pour le pénétrer plus fort que les fois précédentes. Hibari se libéra dans un long soupir de bien-être avant de s’écrouler contre le torse du Gardien du Soleil, haletant près de son oreille. Il sentait encore le membre de Ryohei en lui, plus dur que jamais, et qui durcissait encore maintenant que son souffle lui caressait le lobe.

 

Ne réalisant pas immédiatement, le chef du comité de discipline se retrouva sur le dos, contre la table basse, renversé par le boxeur qui l’observait, recherchant manifestement son approbation pour la suite. L’œil humide, Hibari passa ses bras autour des épaules du sportif pour lui chuchoter :

 

\- Que t’ai-je dis, Ryohei ? Baise-moi à mort...

 

Il n’en fallait pas plus pour provoquer un ultime _blackout_ chez le pauvre boxeur qui partit au quart de tour. Il enchaîna les coups de hanches rapides qu’il apprit vite à rendre précis pour le plus grand plaisir de Hibari qui avait quitté sa réserve pour lui gémir allègrement dans les oreilles. Il sentait les cuisses de Hibari frotter contre les siennes alors qu’il les avait passées autour de sa taille pour lui en demander plus. Il sentait également ses doigts étreindre follement ses omoplates, plonger dans la chair de son dos, glisser sur sa nuque ou s’infiltrer dans sa chevelure, selon le degré de plaisir qu’il offrait à son partenaire. Le souffle erratique et la voix sensuelle du chef du comité de discipline le rendait fou et le faisait multiplier ses coups de bassins. Lorsqu’il se libéra une nouvelle fois, Ryohei s’accorda quelques va-et-vient avant de jouir, prolongeant l’orgasme de Hibari qui avait planté ses dents dans son épaule pour ne pas qu’il l’entende crier.

 

Le Gardien du Soleil se fut à peine remis de son orgasme qu’il ne put s’empêcher de poser son éternelle question :

 

\- Kyôya, commença-t-il en encaissant sans broncher le regard noir que lui lançait le susnommé, sors avec moi.

 

Ça sonnait plus comme un ordre que comme une prière, et cette arrogance provoqua la colère du Gardien du Nuage.

 

\- Je te l’ai déjà dit, je ne vois pas pour quelle raison je m’attacherais volontairement un boulet autour de la cheville.

 

\- Le sexe ? hasarda Ryohei avec toute l’assurance que leur partie de jambe en l’air lui avait permis de retrouver.

 

\- ...

 

\- Alors tu sors avec moi ? insista Ryohei qui ne s’était pas retiré et recommençait à prendre du volume.

 

\- On verra...

 

**FIN**


End file.
